


Milk&Honey

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Milk&Honey

决定健康生活的第一天，李赫宰和李东海一起享用了李东海亲手榨的果汁，味道不算好，比起李东海煮的料理，果汁只能排在最末位。李赫宰自诩为说到做到的男人，就算再难喝，他也陪着李东海喝了一整个夏天。味觉的失意总要从其它感官上找回，李赫宰最爱看李东海喝牛奶，带点男人的黄色幻想，白色液体，涌入填满他的口腔，有时嘴角会残留一点奶渍，些微粘稠的紧挨着李东海薄薄的粉色唇边，像他最喜欢的那款草莓牛奶的颜色。

夏天应该是性欲旺盛的季节，燥热空气带动气血翻涌，晨勃是最常见的场景。但他们实在太累了，这个夏天有数不清的行程和计划，忙到连接吻的时间都没有。李东海总是洗完澡后就倒在床上昏昏欲睡，李赫宰第一次埋怨自己精力旺盛，他又舍不得折腾李东海，只能趁他睡着，偷偷亲亲他。

好多年前，他第一次偷吻李东海。他将那个吻称为“蛊惑”，他想他是被蛊惑了，他不“喜欢”李东海，与“喜欢”女人相比。人们大多数遇到棘手问题，都会下意识选择逃避以及欺骗自己。二十岁的李赫宰并不想承认自己对未满二十岁的李东海产生了性欲，还是在对方穿戴整齐，躺在柔软白色羽绒被里安静睡觉的情况下。他被蛊惑着靠近他极力抗拒的他，最终他完全失去控制，或者说他最终被情感彻底控制。晚星和曙光交替的时刻，他“亵渎”了他的阿尔忒弥斯。“渎神”的罪恶感和兴奋感在他看不清真相的心房里交织，他觉得痛苦，他又感到快乐。他自以为他很隐秘的将那个夜晚永久封存进无人知晓的记忆里。直到他交了第一个女朋友，他发现他好像似乎不“喜欢”女朋友，与“喜欢”李东海相比。他抗拒与她接吻，但这与抗拒李东海不同，她是情感，他是理智。理智总会被情感吞噬，极少数人能抵挡住身体的需求和渴望。

刚踏入二十代的男孩，雌雄莫辨，因为专辑造型的缘由，头发长长卷卷，发色是透露出一点淡黄的浅金色，漂亮的像一个高定树脂人偶。他与人偶不同，他是鲜活又粘人，他好像不知道自己做的事情很危险似的。李赫宰推开睡在他身上的李东海，深吸一口气，往厕所走。他想，他可能是得病了，或者他又是被李东海蛊惑了。他盯着自己许久不见疲软的性器，他想这一切都是李东海自找的。

他爱上了请李东海喝牛奶，有时是草莓牛奶，有时是不能明说的情欲。

他对他说，如果你还想靠近我，那就帮忙解决他的烦恼。李东海好像似乎不知道这样是不对的似的，李赫宰半躺在床上，李东海安静的伏在他双腿之间，把直挺的性器含进口腔，双颊泛红，看起来像是在害羞。李赫宰抬手蒙住双眼，他不敢看李东海，他觉得罪恶，他是诱骗纯洁女神堕落的罪人。但他又很快乐，随心所欲“作恶”确实很快乐。李东海呜咽着把他的精液吞进去，残留的白色液体，星星点点缀在他的脸上。他还是美丽，他还是纯洁。李赫宰捧着阿尔忒弥斯的脸，将污染物舔净，他明白了，他想要的是女神的彻底堕落。于是，他吻上了李东海的嘴唇，将床边的草莓牛奶倒在李东海身上。

白色t恤是他的，李东海喜欢穿他的衣服，他总爱穿着内裤跑到他床前的衣柜，翻找他的衣服，腰柔软的弯曲，李东海整个人都快扑进他的衣服中，那里面全是他的味道，就像是李东海扑进他的怀里，眼睛，嘴唇，怀抱，全是李赫宰的味道。好想把他占有。

他掀开白色短袖，李东海不安的咬紧嘴唇，但他没有发出任何声音。李赫宰着迷的看着他的躯体，粉白色牛奶从乳尖流进内裤边缝，他放弃压抑自己的欲望。他用尖利的牙齿磨着小小的可怜的乳头，味道甜的有些发腻，他对李东海说，奶水好甜。李东海终于爆发，他哭着将枕头蒙在自己脸上，身体确是任人玩弄的摊开。李赫宰叹气，但却没有停止，他将李东海身上的奶汁全舔进嘴里，液体顺着食道，安抚了他饥饿难耐的肠胃。他没有做到最后，他的阿尔忒弥斯哭的眼睛红肿，近乎失声。他把他抱进怀里，漫不经心的说着对不起。但他知道他总会是属于他的，心和身体。

李东海坐在餐桌上，将加入了蜂蜜牛奶的果汁倒在自己身上，伸手揽过李赫宰，将他的嘴唇压向自己的胸脯。他笑着问李赫宰，甜吗？李赫宰没回答，只是近乎野兽似的将胸脯上的汁水吸进嘴里。他伸出舌头，舔过李东海的乳尖，舔过他的腹肌，他蹲在地上，将李东海的性器含进嘴里。李东海抓紧李赫宰的头发，性器粗暴的捅进李赫宰的口腔，这是今天早上他第二次射出精液。李赫宰把精液吐在手心，李东海自觉跳下餐桌，上身趴在冰冷的大理石表面，破皮的乳尖被挤压进柔软的胸肉，这样的“折磨”是很愉悦的，温热的精液涂在穴口表面，其实他们刚刚才做过。李赫宰的性器顶着白色液体，插进穴道，他不急着抽插，他更喜欢就这样呆在李东海的身体里面。最先不能忍受性欲挑逗的是李东海，他翘着屁股前后顶撞，李赫宰紧紧压在他身上。他尾音带着哭腔，哥哥，动一动好不好。

他们年轻时，李东海会喊他哥哥。

李赫宰将李东海抱上餐桌，让他躺在上面，打开他的双腿，或者说李东海自己张开双腿，手指拧着自己的乳头，求李赫宰狠狠干他。双腿架在李赫宰手臂，被顶弄得在空中来回摆动，他喊着老公，哥哥，赫宰。李赫宰俯身，脸上的汗水滴落进李东海的嘴里，那是一个信号。

他紧紧压在他身上，没有一丝缝隙的紧密，嘴唇之间的距离也是。

可他还是美丽，他还是纯洁，李赫宰想。


End file.
